


Lovers Intertwined

by Peridot_Lyoness



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Butch O'Neal/Vishous, Vishous/ Butch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Lyoness/pseuds/Peridot_Lyoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene takes place during Lover Unleashed, after what happened in the Commodore. It's what I imagine my favorite two boys, Vishous and Butch, did to reconnect. It's the scene I think Ward never wrote but has clearly alluded to. These beloved characters belong to the genius of JR Ward, and I do not plan to ever profit from her creativity. This is just for fun. Of course, any and all comments are welcome. I am not a writer, so please be gentle. Shout out to my friend Nikita who beta read this for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Intertwined

“One other thing.”  
“What.”  
“I think we’re dating now.” As V barked out a laugh, the cop shrugged. “Come on … I got you naked. You wore a damn corset. And don’t get me started about the sponge bath afterward.”  
“Fucker.”  
“To the end.”  
As their laughter faded, V closed his eyes and briefly shut his brain down. With his best friend’s big barrel chest up against his own, and the knowledge that he and Jane were tight again, his world was complete.  
Now, if he could just keep his sister off the streets and out of the alleys at night … life would be frickin’ perfect.”

************************************************************************************************************************************

Vishous held the cop for a while. He found it relaxing, resting his head on top of his best friend’s, the male’s head laying on his chest, comfortable in his arms. Absentmindedly, his fingers rubbed Butch’s spine, drawing small circles in an up and down pattern. Butch needed it and V would never deny the man. 

The ex-cop turned his head and looked up to Vishous. The vampire’s eyes were closed, but his breathing and that soothing motion along his back indicated he was very awake. Without the slightest effort, a small lamp turned on at his command, brushing the room with a yellowish hue. V seemed to be 100 miles away, however. “What is that beautiful brain of yours thinking?” Butch wondered. He wrapped his arms around the vampire’s middle, snuggling closer, and closed his own eyes. 

“You comfy, cop?” V drawled.

“Mmm hmm”, Butch replied. 

His mind replayed what had transpired just a few hours before at the Commodore. It had been the scariest, most intense experience Butch had ever had, bar none. The cop had hated every fucking second of it. He trembled slightly because he hadn’t wanted to cause V any pain, but when Vishous knocked on his and Marissa’s door with all that blood running down his face? Butch knew there was no other way. He’d had to man up and give his friend what he needed. 

It had been a selfish act on his part, really, the cop thought. The bastard wouldn’t survive otherwise. And he couldn’t survive without him. Butch realized this revelation wasn’t any kind of news. He’d die for the male any day. V would do the same for him. They were brothers, fighters, best friends. Unquestionably, he’d put his ass on the line for any of them, their shellans or their young. This male he was holding, however, was something else. Just imagining any harm coming to him made Butch itch to have his dagger in his hand. This 300 year old vampire, who had been fighting a war for far longer than he could fathom, meant so much to him. The former detective breathed deeply, tightening his hold, inhaling into his lungs that Turkish tobacco and V mix that was so familiar. 

V’s fingers slowed and he opened his eyes. He contemplated his friend’s upturned face. He touched Butch’s forehead, saddened by the idea that he himself must have caused a couple of the creases he saw there. “A good Catholic boy like him should not carry such a burden”, the vampire thought. The cop was an honorable man, no doubt. V’s fingers traveled down to cup his cheek, thumbing the strong jaw and cheekbone. Males were not precious, but this one was to him. 

As Butch opened his eyes again, he was drawn into those clear pools that were his friend’s. V held the connection, hiding nothing this time. As one, they reached toward each other, touching their lips softly. It was like taking that first breath in a crisp October morning in Boston. Like plunging into cool water from a river flowing deeply in the mountains. Like a priest’s last benediction. 

“Butch, I…” the vampire started to say.

“Shut up. Goddamn V…” the cop muttered, retaking Vishous’ lips hard. 

Butch closed his eyes, lost in the taste, in the sensation. He pulled V’s face closer, feeling the silken goatee caress his chin. The vampire’s eyes were closed as well, taking in the incredible softness of the cop’s generous lips. The cop pushed himself up on the bed, sitting without breaking the kiss. He rested his hand above the brotherhood scar on that hard pec. God help him, Butch thought, but he wanted so much more. 

Vishous’ hand wandered down the cop’s body, landing right above that black scar that he’d healed so long ago. He knew exactly where each muscle rippled and dipped. Slowly, he unbuttoned the fine black shirt, trembling with the need to lay his hand on Butch’s warm skin one more time. The skin was soft, a burnished thin wrap over solid steel, not an ounce of fat concealing the strength underneath. Vishous touched his lips to the cop’s neck, suddenly craving to pierce that thick vein. His hand slid down the strong arm, gripping Butch’s wrist. Suddenly, all that bolt of Armani’s finest covering his cop’s body was getting in the way. Methodically, he unclasped each expensive cuff link, placing them carefully on top of the night table. V slid the shirt off, unveiling him to his hungry eyes. The vampire kneeled at Butch’s feet reverently, removing his exquisite wing tips and silk black socks, laying those gently on the floor. Slowly, he straightened up, balancing all his weight on well-built thighs. 

The cop followed intently every movement his friend made. V’s hands poised on top of Butch’s belt buckle. Those naked diamond eyes looked up into his own, as if asking for permission. His reaction was to reach for V’s lips again, a touch of desperation seeping into the kiss. His hands ran down the strong column of Vishous’s neck, looking straight into his eyes, caressing both prominent cords with his thumbs. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life”, the cop whispered in his gravel voice...”so fucking beautiful”. 

Impatiently, Butch did away with that flimsy johnny, finally getting at that solid male flesh. The cop’s eyes and hands roamed freely down his friend’s masculine body, seemingly hypnotized by those intricate tattoos. He drank in the shape of each muscle as if seeing them for the first time, tracing the shapes with the pads of his fingers. The cop removed the leather glove from Vishous’ cursed hand, dropping it on the floor as he followed the dark patterns with his lips, bringing each finger into his mouth. His fangs lightly ran along the digits, lips sucking hard. 

“Fuck”, uttered the vampire, as he closed his eyes, his senses swamped in this new sensation. 

Butch felt confined by the expensive fabric still casing the bottom part of his body. Feverishly, he unzipped and pushed off his own damn pants, not caring that they cost more than one month’s rent at his old place. Kneeling on the bed in front of V, bodies fused chest to hip, he thrust his tongue into the warm mouth again, his fingers tangling into the vampire’s midnight locks. He felt how his own brown hair was tugged lightly by the vampire. The cop caressed that strong back, and deliciously kneaded the muscles as his hand traveled down the vampire’s hip and buttocks. 

Vishous was overcome at this full body embrace. Not even his wildest dreams approached what this moment felt like. 

“Oh damn, you feel so good, nallum” came out of his lips. 

He reached between their bodies and touched that hard length while his tongue played with the cop’s. His lips trailed along the male’s neck, kissing his chest and abs. The cop’s body arched as V tongued his scar and belly button. Leisurely, that soft goatee reached home, and in an impulsive move, took in at once all that was offered. The cop hissed with pleasure, his hips almost becoming unhinged. He palmed the vampire’s head, unsure if he was pushing or pulling. Vishous lavished great attention to what was in his mouth, licking and sucking and stroking, until the inevitable happened and the cop came in his hands with a strangled scream. 

Lovingly, Vishous kissed his way up the sculpted body and hugged the strong male to himself. He pulled the cop down with him, falling in bed together, sweaty limbs tangled. He covered his male with the bedsheets, and with a kiss, left the bed and walked to his bathroom to get a clean towel. As he went to dab the warm cloth over the cop’s abdomen, he found himself off balance, pulled on the bed and under the cop. Butch’s eyes were hooded, nostrils lightly flaring, a hint of fangs visible. As Butch’s lips savaged his, he could taste both the fear and the desire distilled in the coarse kiss. The cop’s hard tights were planted on either side of V’s hips, and his hard length pushed onto V’s stomach. Butch’s hands held his above his head. He gave himself up to the passion, understanding his cop’s need. 

Butch was rattled by his desire for more, but he needed to be inside V’s body. He wanted to surround him, be fused in body as they were in soul. As if reading his mind, the vampire hesitated for a very brief moment, but then moved decidedly. He bent his right knee up, aligning his body with the cop’s, who got the message loud and clear, entering the vampire in one swift push. As Butch moved inside of him, V took himself into his left hand. The cop placed his hand on top of his and pumped at the rhythm of his hips. They both came with a roar. 

Their bodies intertwined, V and the cop laid together, spent, under the covers. Eventually, Butch’s breaths became slower and deeper. He’d fallen asleep with his head on top of V’s brotherhood scar, lulled to sleep by his strong heartbeat. Vishous eventually closed his eyes, holding the cop closer. Both males finally had the best sleep they’d had in weeks. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

“After they’d spent hours alone together, they parted awkwardly, taking separate showers.”


End file.
